


Доброе утро, Дайки

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Говорят - утро не бывает добрым, однако с некоторых пор Аомине так не считает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я. Просто. Влюбился. В эти. Арты.  
> http://cs628128.vk.me/v628128132/aea6/26NyBVZMhJM.jpg

Тёплые лучи летнего солнца мягким, невесомым полотном окутывали город, постепенно пробуждая его ото сна и даря жизнь новому дню. Пение птиц, устроившихся на невысоких деревьях, напоминало ненавязчивую музыку, что частым разноголосым щебетанием доносилась до открытого окна седьмого этажа, в которое, едва всколыхнув тонкую прозрачную занавеску, плавно пробирался свежий утренний воздух, постепенно смешиваясь с запахом теста, малинового джема и уже готовых блинчиков.

Выложив очередной блинчик в большую, уже и без того заполненную тарелку, Кагами выключает плиту, вытирает полотенцем руки, снимает чуть заляпанный после часовой готовки фартук и, повесив его на спинку стула, выходит в комнату.

Аомине всегда спал крепко, о чём, кажется, знали абсолютно все его знакомые, давно привыкшие к постоянным опозданиям и ленивому зеванию в трубке в ответ на десятый звонок. И сегодняшний день не был исключением: за час временами шумной возни за дверью Дайки даже не поменял позу, продолжая тихо посапывать на левом боку.

Тайга с умилением улыбается: в такие моменты Аомине казался ему большим ребёнком, которому необходима забота и ласка. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот парень может выглядеть таким беззащитным, но Кагами помнил: его всегда восхищала искренность и открытость Дайки, способность не боясь показать истинные эмоции и чувства, настоящего себя. Это завораживало, в такие минуты Тайга невольно замирал под напором этого почти детского очарования, вспышкой тепла отдающего в груди.

И сейчас Кагами осторожно садится на край кровати, с нежностью смотрит на умиротворённое лицо и бережно проводит ладонью по коротким волосам.

— Эй, — Тайга говорит тихо, почти с неохотой: чувствует ответственность за то, что приходится нарушить крепкий сон, — пора вставать.

Ленивое приглушенное мычание куда-то в подушку, Аомине едва приоткрывает глаза, буквально секунду смотрит на того, кто его потревожил, после чего веки снова опускаются.

— Ты не забыл? Сегодня стритбол, — Кагами останавливает руку на макушке, кончиками пальцев зарываясь в мягкие волосы.

В ответ смуглая кисть медленно поднимается выше, а указательный палец смазанно касается губ Кагами, задержавшись там буквально на мгновение — призывая к тишине.

— Знаю, сейчас ты не хочешь, но если тебя не приведу я — сюда нагрянут Куроко с Момои и тогда уж тебе не отделаться.

Тайга был практически уверен: этот соня сейчас жалеет, что друзья знают — чаще всего он ночует у Кагами. Хотя, именно Дайки первым предложил рассказать всем об их отношениях. Как всегда непосредственный, он просто хотел поделиться с близкими свалившейся на голову радостной переменой в жизни. 

Лёгкий невесомый сквозняк колышет шторы, и яркие солнечные лучи проникают в комнату — Аомине непроизвольно морщится, придвигается ближе, на ощупь обнимая и утыкаясь носом куда-то в бедро, прячась от ослепительного света.

— Ещё пять минут, — наконец Кагами слышит хриплый голос.

Сейчас Тайга чувствовал себя преступником, посмевшим ворваться в безмятежный покой другого человека, однако этим человеком был тот, кто, несмотря на это, каждое утро обнимал крепче, не желая отпускать, и от этого по всему телу разливалось острое чувство благодарности.

— Так и быть, — Кагами выдыхает и снисходительно улыбается. — Я засёк.

Он поднимается с места и уходит на кухню, чтобы включить чайник, достать из шкафчика две кружки и пару тарелок, разложить по ним несколько горячих блинчиков, щедро полить их джемом и приготовить ароматный крепкий чёрный чай — как любит Дайки.

Кагами всегда любил готовить, но теперь ему нравилось это гораздо больше. Нравилось смотреть, с каким аппетитом Аомине ждал, пока приготовится ужин; нравилось, когда он тихо подкрадывался сзади, воровал кусочек сладкого перца с разделочной доски и сразу же обнимал, не позволяя возмутиться и отругать за ребячество; нравилось, когда говорил: «Твой карри самый вкусный в мире», затем целовал и после с энтузиазмом мыл всю посуду, позволяя любимому немного отдохнуть от домашних забот, не замечая, с каким глубоким уважением из-за спины на него смотрит Тайга.

Кагами возвращается в спальню, и улыбка снова невольно появляется на лице: Аомине, всё ещё окутанный негой дрёмы, лежит на спине, свесив левую руку с края кровати. Тайга подходит ближе, ступая почти бесшумно, присаживается на корточки, переплетает их пальцы и едва наклоняется вперёд, совсем невесомо касаясь губ Дайки своими.

Смуглые пальцы сжимаются сильнее, нос улавливает приторный аромат малины, а сладкий привкус заставляет не глядя, почти неконтролируемо податься навстречу, слегка удерживая правой рукой за затылок. Кагами позволяет углубить поцелуй, провести языком по своим губам и в порыве немного прикусить, чтобы собрать каждую капельку липкого джема, который так полюбился Дайки за последние несколько месяцев.

Аомине удовлетворённо стонет и открывает глаза, встречаясь с довольным взглядом Кагами, в котором сейчас запросто можно было бы утонуть.

— Вкус тебя вместе с малиновым джемом, — Дайки мимолётно усмехается, — что может быть лучше для начала нового дня.

Кагами крепче сжимает ладонь Аомине, проводит большим пальцем по помятой ото сна щеке и целует в уголок рта:

— Доброе утро, Дайки.

Да, для него каждое утро стало таким именно благодаря Кагами. На заспанном лице появляется широкая улыбка:

— Доброе утро, Тайга.


End file.
